Talk:Openbound
Did anyone else get stuck mid level and not know what to do? I got to the be dave part and then I hit a dead end and don't know what to do? Aimerstalk 02:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) : South from Dave (same level as him) there is a staircase. Looks like a wall, but isn't one. So... I have warned you about the stairs. 03:06, August 31, 2012 (UTC)Siergiej Portraits Has anyone been able to get the new portraits and upload them here? --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 13:06, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Headpics This really applies to all the Alterniabound-type walkarounds; I'm jjust posting it here because it's newest, but do you think that the pics from the walkarounds should be in the character Infoboxes, under their own tabs? Because they are Canon representations of the characters, with a defined pattern to their style, much like the symbolic representations that are currently the only ones in the infoboxes. If not, should there at least be a GIF holding all the pics from a particular walkaround on the character's page? ~/walloftext ~anzkji | chat? 22:35, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Trickster Mode? Hussie has hinted there is a Trickster Mode in this flash. Anyone find anything?--Universalperson (talk) 00:42, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't been able to find anything, but maybe he is being obtuse? e.g. There is a Trickster Mode except it is unlocked via a sequence of events instead of a button code, like having Hussie follow you, which of course unlocks the Horse Calendar. The Light6 (talk) 03:23, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :OK I was half-right, and Hussie was half-wrong (yes I realise that doesn't make much sense). Basically someone found this file: trickster.xml And apparently there was supposed to be a single room containing Hussie http://mspaforums.com/showthread.php?46219-Jterniabound&p=6665230&viewfull=1#post6665230 but apparently they removed it in favour of having the multiple Hussies that can be viewed in game. So Hussie was half-right, there was a Trickster Mode, it was just removed and I was half-right in that getting Hussie to follow you was in a way the Trickster Mode. The Light6 (talk) 06:16, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks! --Universalperson (talk) 11:24, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Glitches Since this game is coded differently I don't know if the same glitches that happens to most detailed flash pages apply here, but I've encountered a few. *When you enter the staircase leading down into the Derse/Prospit dream bubble, the loading screen finishes loading, but then the screen stays black. The music still plays and the volume and help buttons are there, but all you can do is toggle the volume. Only happened to me while I was using Firefox though. *When you're walking around as Kankri or as Meenah with Karkat following you, and you go "be Porrim", Kankri/Karkat sort of 'reset' and teleport back into their starting places, talking to each other. *As Meenah with Hussie following you, when you grind down the staircase Hussie goes all crazy running around for a few seconds before continuing to follow Meenah. Don't know if this is intentional or a glitch though. Stillriver (talk) 01:18, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Heh. I had the f:rst one a couple of t:mes. ~anzkji | chat? 02:14, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :I am fairly sure the first one is because it has to load to new section that there might be a problem actually loading it due to traffic or another reason, so not sure if it a glitch so to speak. On the second, I recall being Porrim with Karkat following me and not having him reset, however having Kankri reset is deliberate because of sequence reasons. As for the stairs in that location, they are just completely buggy and have a few glitches around them. The Light6 (talk) 03:23, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :I encountered this: If you face a chest and quickly press Space twice, you get the following: ** The browser screen scrolls down, as if you pressed space outside the game; ** The chest is open, but no item or text is displayed; ** The "open/cancel" menu is still here, but choosing "open" gives the same result as point 1 ("cancel" works fine); ** After this happens once, it happens to every chest after that, regardless of how you press Space. :I use Google Chrome, if that matters. OneMore (talk) 08:31, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :I was pressing space to quickly skip through some text when doing some stuff and that never happened to me. Also on Kankri being reset, Gankro confirmed that was deliberate. But anyhow the best thing would be to report any glitches to Gankro over on the forums, patching of Part 1 has stopped for now but any glitches are still wanted so they can stopped in Parts 2 and 3. The Light6 (talk) 10:33, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :Looks like my issue was fixed by now. OneMore (talk) 11:12, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Title I believe the title of the Intermission is "Openbound" as many of the resources are located in that folder on Hussie's server. But of course, this is speculation and assumption... Erry (talk) 01:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah at the moment it is still speculation, though I did notice the Openbound stuff myself but we should wait to see if anything else comes along. The Light6 (talk) 03:12, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :It's referred to as "Openbound" in the official survey about the gameplay here . Banksia (talk) 08:30, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::So it is, I'm surprised I missed that when I took the survey. Anyhow while I would really like to retitled the page right now (yesterday even) I think we should hold out just in case, at least until Part 2 is released, unless we something clearer on the matter, or another admin agrees that the survey title is enough. The Light6 (talk) 08:43, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Anyhow a member of the Art and Music teams (Mme Sparklecakes XVII on the MSPA forums) seems to be suggesting that Openbound is the proper name too. When it was brought up in the IRC it was mentioned that the "open" part came from it being open source, Sparklecakes confirms that but suggests that it is still the proper name. http://mspaforums.com/showthread.php?50054-S-ACT-6-INTERMISSION-3&p=6668789&viewfull=1#post6668789 and http://mspaforums.com/showthread.php?50054-S-ACT-6-INTERMISSION-3&p=6668800&viewfull=1#post6668800 but yeah everyone is referring to it as Openbound so will probably rename it to that, but going to wait for more opinions first. The Light6 (talk) 04:05, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :I was going to say that the survey title would suffice... until I saw that Hussie only links to it, not uses the name. So it probably is Openbound, but I'm still inclined to err on the side of waiting a little longer to see if we get Hussie himself actually saying the name. I won't oppose a move, but neither am I quite ready to support it, I guess ::So I was just reading a debug thread on the MSPA forums and I just realised that Mme Sparklecakes XVII is Gankro aka the person who has been programming all the walkaround since "S YOU THERE. BOY.", I think in lack of anything by Hussie their word should be taken as official so while I really would like a Hussie statement I doubt we are going to get it any time soon so going to go ahead and move. The Light6 (talk) 15:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :::You're going to have a nightmare of a time going with this name, as you've grossly misinterpreted Gankro's (Mme Sparkelcakes') comments. Openbound is the name of the engine powering the walkaround: it's called "Openbound" because it's open source. Every single HTML5 walkaround that uses its code is technically going to be an "Openbound" game, and this title will get more and more incorrect with each one. A page entitled "Openbound" should be detailing the features of the engine, if it exists at all - it's what I followed the link to find, curious to see what the community was making of coders' work. It it not the name of this particular sequence, any more than Canabalt is named "Flixel" or half of all modern console shooters are named "Unreal Engine 3". :::EDIT: Of course, Gankro's now calling the engine "Sburb" so maybe I'm wrong, but during the first few days of release it seemed clear to me that they were referring to the engine: an upgrade of its old name, "Jterniabound". ...But looking at it some more, maybe you're right, in which case... what a weird name for a single interactive segment. ...eh, forget it. I apologize. ::: 08:01, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::No problem, but yeah I interpreted it as the game being named after the engine being as it is the first time it is on display. Also technically it is 3 interactive segments, only the other 2 aren't released (or made). The Light6 (talk) 08:31, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Openbound Part 2 Beta So Hussie has just made the Openbound Part 2 Beta available to everyone who pledged $50 or more to the Kickstarter, and it comes complete with some rather... disturbing revelations. Should we start noting these developments here or wait until it is realeased offically? 10:50, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :I am divided, because not everyone will access to the information, the potential for misinformation abounds plus interpretations of any ambiguous stuff without everyone being able to vet it. So I will go with semi-yes, not due to spoilers but only due to problems with everyone being able to check that whatever it wrote it true and not a lie someone is spreading to confuse people who don't have access. The Light6 (talk) 11:16, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok, guys, seriously ,not everyone on the internet was able to donate to the kickstarter, so I don;t know why you're updating the wiki when it's not officially out... The entire Second Part of Openbound was pretty much spoiled by taking a look at the recent changes page.... bluh.. I may now go cry in a box in the corner 17:08, September 23, 2012 (UTC)Storm980 :Because people are eager to spread info and "be the first", and official release or not won't change that. However if there is any solace to you, from what I've heard the beta testers don't have access to the entire second part so there will still be some stuff to find out when it is officially released. The Light6 (talk) 17:13, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Part 3 glitches Glitches I've noticed so far: * The music does not loop. If I be another character while the music is still playing, their music plays without problems; but once any music "runs out", there is no music for the rest of the flash. (it was same for the first two parts). * After I finished Room 1, and later talked to Damara as Horrus, there were 2 "Be Damara" choices. In the first one, Damara rejected it, the second one succesfully made me be her. * During Dave's conversation with Karkat in Room 4, part of Dave's talksprite was visible next to his "main" talksprite during Karkat's replies. I can screencap it if needed. * After I finished the flash and clicked "Start over", the loader froze, saying "NaN%". It didn't show Pisces sign either. * When walking down the steps as Kanaya in Room 3 to where Dave and Rose are, there is the possibility Meenah will get stuck on the stairs and glitch back and forth. Kanaya will be able to walk by herself. The glitch ends when Kanaya enters another room, and Meenah will be the one the player controls. I use Google Chrome and Windows XP SP3. -- OneMore (talk) 06:00, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Starting a List of Treasures Paraphrased post: :Do we want a list of treasure chest contents like Alterniabound has? And does anyone know what that necklace in part 3 is? Have we seen it before, maybe something to do with ? Please, please, please do code testing in a . But yeah, the treasure list is all good, and I found a suitable tumblr source for the pendant, so I've added a link for that to the list Talksprites Does anyone know where I can find all the talksprites separated? The page has them all in either combined GIFs or single frames/animations. S.P. Sour (talk) 22:25, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :I don't really think this is a discussion place for that, but I'm pretty sure they're easy to find. Did you really even look? I have them all saved on my computer, but I don't have the source so I think it would be unethical to post them. However, there is a great blog that has a lot of sprites, which they got from the MSPA site (see one of Damara's . I do remember some site like "themenwhostareatgoats.??" that had the sprites. Whatever. Have fun! ::Searching didn't help too much, and I don't know all of the file names on the MSPA servers for the URLs so I can't redo all of them myself(I've found a lot by guessing from the files I do have however). (How do they do it? Some kind of auto server-rip program?) That blog helped, although many characters are missing(in fact the original character for whom I was looking was Aranea, and they're missing her). (And for some reason, "The men who stare at goats" brings up some movie.) #talksprites on Tumblr got me all of Latula's, that was the exception. (Hard to search through the tag without a Tumblr though) S.P. Sour (talk) 03:34, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :::After searching "goat" in my internet history, I found the site: http://themenwhostareatgoat.se/ . However, it is blank for some reason. Searching "Openbound" specifically on the site on google, however, brings up some weird XML files, which have the URLs that are on the MSPA site! Aranea's talksprites should be easy to find from this, I believe. Openbound Part 1 As I ask (playing as Meenah) Karkat to follow me, he runs off the screen. Is this a glitch? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 15:59, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :It is a glitch, he is just meant to follow you. - The Light6 (talk) 11:48, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I know, it dures since recently. The earlier times I played it, he followed me. He enters the password as well. ::Now, I see, if you have Hussie following you, Karkat doesn't follow you. If you don't have Hussie, he follows you as well. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 15:59, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Talksprites I am confused. This thing here (Warning: quite flashy) shows (Trickster, but that doesn't matter) Kankri glaring in a weird way. Is that glare fanmade, or did he do that during Openbound? (I don't remind it anyway) P.S: Does this even belong here? P.P.S: This link doesn't seem to work... NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 15:59, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :why wouldn't this belong here? it's discussion regarding the facts of the comic... I can think of nothing that belongs here more... that said I'm not sure if he made that face or not, but it's well done if they generated that themselves. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 18:05, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm fairly certain they did modify the expression themselves, which is quite impressive. But it also means he didn't have a sprite like this in the Flash. 19:31, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :::When I typed that, another idea came in: could he have that glare from another sprite? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 15:59, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::No, nothing like that was used in Openbound, it is just a fanmade talksprite. - The Light6 (talk) 15:35, December 11, 2014 (UTC)